


Facing the music

by Happykiss



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Gen, Gullsjansen, Mentioning of spanking but not actually in this story, ikmy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3729019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happykiss/pseuds/Happykiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yes man, what's the matter. You scared of a little spanking? I'm sure we all had that dubious pleasure when we were children, such a loooong time ago. I did have my fair share but wasn't too terrible, right!?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Facing the music

After watching https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=fMoenEka7_s & https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=6sCfpnDZhFo on YouTube this just happened inside my head.

 

"That would be so funny, if this time the punishment would be a real spanking! A proper naughty schoolboy-type one." someone was laughing hard while loudly repeating Magnus' idea.

Their gentle giant chuckled as well, now very proud to have his idea approved. "There could be a guy playing the strict headmaster and he could even have a cane or something," Magnus mused.

"Or a ruler, that would be too good, the people will love it," Calle was excitedly bobbing up and down on on his swivel chair.

Bård started to laugh now as well.

They were sat together with their creative writers in the office and were mulling over ideas for the show. The next punishment for the loser of Gullsjansen was their current topic.

"I don't know, wouldn't it send out somewhat of a wrong message, I mean corporal punishment is generally not well approved these days." Vegard tried to put in. His eyebrows were drawn together in thought and a little bit of a flush had crept into his cheeks.

"Yeah, for kids, dummy! But it would only be one of us, grown men I might add." Bård laughed at his brother, always trying to be the voice of reason and with concerns no one would ever come up with.

"Yes man, what's the matter. You scared of a little spanking? I'm sure we all had that dubious pleasure when we were children, such a loooong time ago. I did have my fair share but wasn't too terrible, right!?" Calle teased and the whole team broke into laughter.

Vegard gave a one sided shrug and bit his lip but didn't answer, instead he decided to pretend to be busy with his previous notes.

Bård frowned at his brother's odd behaviour but didn't say anything either.

The others apparently didn't notice anything and it was agreed to roll with the headmaster idea and they were already on discussing the next sequence.

Through the whole hubbub of voices and constant throwing ideas back and forth Bård noticed that his brother seemed subdued and somewhat absentminded. Hardly putting any of his thoughts forward and only sullenly responding when directly asked for his opinion.

If anyone on their team took offence, at least they didn't show it.

Finally they had ended their meeting and called it a night.

Calle and the brothers had made plans earlier to go to a new restaurant together and Vegard was now the last one to finally finish clearing his things away.

"Dude, you coming today or what? I've seen old ladies with crutches who were faster than you right now!" Calle blew out an exasperated huff. He and Bård had been done at least 20 minutes ago and were just waiting for the older Ylvisåker to join them. When he didn't, they went to look for him in his private office.

"Yes, sorry about that. I think I'm gonna skip dinner and drive right home, I'm actually quite tired." Vegard gave a small sheepish smile but didn't look them in the eye.

The other two were about to protest when he just quickly squeezed past them.  
"Night guys, I'll see you tomorrow." he called over his shoulder and hurried into the elevator.

Both men just stared after him. "Well, that was weird. Are you still going for food though?" Calle asked unsure.

Bård nodded,"Sure, come on I'm driving."

\--------

"So, what's gotten into that brother of yours?" Calle asked through a mouthful of pizza.

Bård was chewing as well and flushed everything down with some beer. He rolled his eyes, thinking about Vegard's odd behaviour. "Hell, I don't know! He's been off for most of the afternoon."

He scratched the back of his head, thinking back a couple of hours. It must have been something to do with their creative meeting. What had they been talking about?

"The punishment!" Calle exclaimed suddenly in a loud voice, making some of the other guests stare in their direction.

"Huh?" Bård wasn't sure what his friend was talking about. But the other blond was nodding his head as if agreeing with himself.

"We were talking about the spanking and he was the only one not wanting to go through with it. Even though it's not like him to be put out just because he was overruled." Calle mused.

Ah, yes that was it. Suddenly Bård remembered the look that had flashed over his brothers face for all but a second.  
A mix of fear and anxiety. Typically Vegard.

"You are absolutely right. He hated that idea and I think I know why." Bård felt torn between making fun of his brother or feeling pity for him.

"I don't think Vegard has ever been spanked in his life! Our parents weren't believers of that kind of thing, we were grounded more often then not. But I remember when we lived in Africa as kids, it was very common and as a rule the teachers got to spank the unruly children." Bård offered a piece of his mind.

Calle snorted. "Unruly? That description fits you to a tee, my friend."

Bård grinned at that. "What can I say, I've tried the patience of many." Both laughed a bit at that. "Of course Vegard and I weren't in the same classes together so I can't really be sure but I don't remember him ever complaining when sitting down for dinner at night. He was usually such a goody two shoes."

Calle wolfed down the rest of his meal and grunted in agreement. "I still remember from our childhood that he didn't like getting into trouble when we were over at my house. My mother swung a mean wooden spoon whenever I caused her grief. I think he was truly frightened of her."

They both laughed at their shared memories.

"So, what are we going to do? Are we killing the idea for Gullsjansen?" Calle questioned aloud.

But Bård waved his hand dismissingly. "Naw, how would we explain that without embarrassing Vegard any further. And how are the chances of him losing the challenge anyways, right?!"

\---------

"The winner is, pretty much by landslide, I have to say - Calle Hellevang-Larsen! And the loser was you Vegard Ylvisåcker, you will be punished later in the show."

Vegard was silent for a little moment, looking a bit deflated before putting on a show and grumpily accepting while staying in character. After all, they had to pretend not to know what punishment Magnus would dish out for them at the end of the show.

Bård and Calle shared a quick look over the top of dark curls and neither one could help but grin a little. Of course it had to be Vegard.

They were all professionals in showbusiness but it was the small things they were picking up during the rest of the recording, that gave away just how nervous Vegard became.

Calles' heart went out to his old friend but in the end he couldn't do more then give him a reassuring pat on the back during the last break and hastily whisper into his ear. "Just yell out real loud and make a big show of things, nobody will notice I promise."

Vegard gave a startled look but actually seemed a bit calmer after the soothing words.

And then he did yell and shout and the audience was howling with laughter.

Bård, Calle and Magnus were openly laughing with the crowd but as they were standing far closer they could hear the first frightened gasp and spot the little pearls of sweat collecting on Vegards' forehead.

It was over so quickly and they finished the show together.

\--------

"Vegard are you in here?" Bård loudly whispered into the dark dressing room. The show had been over for about 1 hour now and they had been busy shaking hands, posing for pictures and signing cards for their fans a while. And at some point he had noticed that while Calle and Magnus were still in the middle of it all, there was a distinct absence of the older Ylvis.

The people had finally cleared out and the crew took their leave. But Bård still needed to find his wayward brother before heading home.

He was about to close the door when he heard a faint sniffle. Was someone crying?

"Vegard..."

"Don't turn on the light, please!" came his brothers voice from somewhere across the room.

"What the hell are you doing? Why are you sitting here alone, sulking in the dark?" From the faint shine of the hallway lights he could now make out the crumpled form of his big brother on the sofa at the far end. At least he had managed to change from his suit into sweatpants and a loose jumper.

He closed the door and shuffled towards Vegard. Slowly his eyes were adjusting to the dark. His feet bumped against the sofa and he let himself slump down next to his brother.

"So, what gives?" he casually asked.

"Nothing," Vegard huffed a bit and sniffled once more, this time trying to cover it with a cough.

"You are the worst liar ever!" Bård scoffed, "And that's probably why you didn't get into more trouble as a kid, you were just too good." he told him softly and hooked his arm around Vegards neck and held on tight when he felt his brother trying to pull away.

"You knew! And even worse, you told Calle. Was Magnus in on it as well? Did you have fun putting me into that shitty situation? So everyone could laugh at me being a wuss?" Vegards voice hitched a little and his anger climbed to the surface.

Bård couldn't help but smile into the darkness. Of course, it was all about loosing face for his big brother, never mind that he would do just about anything for a good laugh but only in a situation that he could control. Tonight he hadn't been in charge.

"No, Calle figured that out for himself and Magnus actually didn't know. Maybe I should have told him, then he would have picked me as the looser. I did have less applause than you after all." He felt the tension leave his brothers shoulders.

"Oh crap, you were going to lose on purpose!" realization of the truth then dawned on Vegard.

"Yeah, Calle too actually. You did the most accurate impersonation of us all, I think. But the audience and Magnus thought different apparently. Sorry about that." Bård heard his brother blow air from his cheeks and groan a little.

"Well, I guess it was my turn then, god knows you must worn out several rulers during our childhood, or wooden spoons in Calles case." Vegard even managed a little joke now. He did feel a bit better after all.

To be honest he had been dreading the show for days and even when he had been so embarrassed and a little scared facing the music he was a little proud to have overcome his fear in the end. And to know there would always be someone who was looking out for him.

"So, are you coming over for dinner then?" Bård asked while getting up from the sofa and pulling his brother with him.

"Ok, but I don't think I will enjoy sitting down very much," Vegard admitted.

Bård cracked a smile, while lunging at the door. "No problem big brother, if i remember correctly, I'm sure we can find you a pillow to sit on."

And they laughed together on the way out.


End file.
